Manabu Okawa
大川 学 |image= Manabu ep29 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height=164 cm; 161 cm (BWY); 154cm (BF); 133cm (KD) |weight=54 kg; 52 kg (BWY); 43kg (BF); 28kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation=Former cheerleader; University student |position=Defender; midfielder |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance= |past_level_1=High school |past_team_1=Nankatsu Public |past_level_2=Middle school |past_team_2=Nankatsu |past_level_3=Elementary school |past_team_3=Nankatsu elementary school }} (大川 学, Okawa Manabu) is a retired defender from Nankatsu. In the 1983 anime, he was part of the cheerleaders' boy club and is a university student. He used to wear the number "15" jersey in middle school. Biography Kids' Dream arc Manabu is a friend of Ryo Ishizaki and Sanae and a defender of Nankatsu elementary school. He has glasses and black hair. He is known for a "know-it-all" guy and also is famous for his "lies" in order to help his friends to keep information secret from others. Boys' Fight arc Manabu attends Nankatsu middle school and is a substitute member of the soccer club. J Boys' Challenge arc In Shin Captain Tsubasa he appears in flash-backs where Tsubasa remembers Roberto's first teachings. Road to 2002 arc He goes to the same college as Oda, Nakazato, Nagano and Iwami, studying sports medicine and they have Doctor Taishi Ariga as professor. He went to Hawaii with Sanae and some fellow Nankatsu gang members to aid Tsubasa increase his upper body and balance in order to be able for Tsubasa to complete in "Liga" level. Techniques *'Scoop Dribble': A basic technique that he learnt from Roberto Hongo by scooping the ball that can chip and clear a flight of stairs. Trivia * He is known as Arthur in the Latin American dub of 1983 series and Manabu in later versions. * In the English translation and some other media, he is known as "Masaru". * Manabu only in the 1983 series is a cheerleader in the Boys' Fight arc. * In the 2018 series, he is also known as a scout to check on Furano's match in the Boys' Fight arc. Gallery |-|1983= Manabu Nankatsu (CT).jpg Tsuboi and Manabu (CT).jpg|Tsuboi and Manabu Cheerleaders ep18 (1983) 1.jpg|6th Yomiuri Land tournament Cheerleaders club (1983).jpg|Kids' Dream arc |-|1983 (2)= Cheerleaders club ep23 (1983).jpg Sanae Manabu (CT).jpg|Boys' Fight arc Cheerleaders ep118 (1983) 1.jpg|Otomo gang & Nankatsu's supporters |-|SCT, film= Nankatsu gang with Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|'Nankatsu gang' at Ozora's house Nankatsu gang (SCT).jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Nankatsu Gang Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 2.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 3.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 4.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 5.jpg Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering for Japan Jr. Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 6.jpg Japan Jr. supporters.jpg|'Nankatsu gang' watching the finals Roberto flashback (SCT).jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) Roberto flashback (SCT) 3.jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) Sanae Natsuko Manabu (film1).jpg|In Film 1 |-|J= Manabu ep2 (J).png|Kids' Dream arc Nankatsu ES (CTJ).jpg Nankatsu elementary (CTJ).jpg Manabu ep2 (J).png|Kids' Dream arc Nankatsu ES (CTJ).jpg Nankatsu elementary (CTJ).jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 5.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 6.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 7.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 0.jpg Cheerleaders Japan ep43 (J).jpg|Battle of World Youth saga |-|2001= Manabu (2001).jpg|Kids' Dream arc Manabu (RT).jpg|Road to 2002 Nankatsu elementary (2001).jpg |-|2018= Nankatsu ep3 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu New Soccer Team Nankatsu gang ep4 (2018).jpg Nankatsu gang ep4 (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu Gang Nankatsu_(2018)_2.jpg|Nankatsu whole team Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_3.jpg Furuoya ep29 (2018) 2.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Nankatsu ep29 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa injury ep35 (2018) 1.jpg|1st round match half-time Nankatsu ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|In the crowd Sanae Tsubasa ep50 (2018) 1.jpg|In the bench watching Sanae & Tsubasa Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions |-|Manga= Manabu (CT) manga 62.jpg Nankatsu vs Otomo (JBC).jpg Japan gang ch22 (BWY) 1.jpg|As member of the Japan gang Team_Tsubasa_(RT).jpg|"Team Tsubasa" External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at MyAnimeList * at aniDB * at Anime Characters Database Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Retired players Category:Players from Japan Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc